


Celebration

by LuceInTheSky



Series: How Our World Gets Made [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceInTheSky/pseuds/LuceInTheSky
Summary: Julia returns home after a long day and finds something she doesn't expect. AU post-episode 3. Julia lives.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: How Our World Gets Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This has only been edited by me so I apologize for any mistakes. And I hope this isn't too out of character for them!

It was late by the time she had gotten home as Julia entered her flat dejectedly; another long day had taken its toll on her.

She couldn’t wait to slip into more comfortable clothes and curl up on the couch with David while he watched a football game on tv. 

Usually, she would have a mound of paperwork to get through, but tonight -- thankfully tonight -- she was paperwork free. 

The last several months had been spent battling parliament over a Women’s Health Bill she had written with the help of her advisors, and it had finally, _miraculously_ , passed.

Unsurprisingly to her, Roger had been her biggest opponent; fighting her from every corner and trying his hardest to tear it to pieces. She knew that he would be the one to fight tooth and nail against her, but she hadn’t been expecting him to be able to get the rest of the cabinet to waffle so much. There had been a constant back and forth between both sides for the past seven months, and as the first day of the eighth month began, Julia was beginning to feel defeated. She had almost thrown the towel in, but David had managed to talk her out of it.

She sat down her ministerial box and hung her coat on the hook by the door. As she tossed her handbag on a nearby table, she stepped out of her heels. Oh, how her feet _ached_.

Brushing a hand through her hair, she slowly made her way to the living room. Her brow furrowed when she finally registered some kind of music playing throughout the flat and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

David stood in the middle of the room in jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his arms in just the right way. He wore a shiny green party hat on top of his head and held a bottle of champagne in his hands.

Upon seeing her, he shouted _Congratulations_ and moved forward to place a kiss on her lips. 

Julia laughed against his mouth as they kissed and then pulled away, raising an eyebrow. 

“What’s all this?”

“It’s for you,” He began as if it should have been obvious. “Your bill finally passed! We have to celebrate!”

She shook her head, “I’m not sure--”

“You deserve it! You had to put up with those bastards trying to block that law for too long.”

"I suppose a little champagne won’t hurt,” Julia said relenting, giving him a small smile as she watched him set the bottle down and scurry off to the kitchen to grab two champagne flutes.

"It won’t hurt at all.” He said as he came back into the room.

Setting the glasses down, he picked up the bottle again and popped the cork. As it started to fizz over, he quickly put his mouth on the rim of the bottle before it could make a sticky puddle on the floor.

“Smooth,” she smirked.

He coughed a bit as the fizz tickled the back of his throat. Picking up a glass, he began filling one for her and then himself. 

He gave her a glass and then held up his own, stating, “Cheers!”

“Cheers,” she repeated, as their glasses clinked together. She stared at him as she took a sip. 

How she loved this man.

In the five years that she had been married to Roger, he had never celebrated any of her victories. He’d always made some sort of snide comment; clearly jealous that she was making strides in the political world and he was not. 

She shook herself from her thoughts when she heard David call over to her. He was seated on the couch.

“Come here.” He patted the space next to him and held an arm out, wrapping it securely around her shoulders after she had settled beside him. 

“Thank you for that!”

“Of course,” he kissed her temple. “You really do deserve this, Julia. You fought so hard. I’ve never seen you more passionate about anything in the time that I’ve known you. You’ve always been a fierce politician, but over the last several months, I’ve never seen you pouring so much of your heart into something. Especially not something like that.”

She cleared her throat and blinked away the tears that were starting to sting her eyes; the stress and exhaustion from her hard work finally breaking through. 

“You don’t have to say all that.”

“I mean it.” He squeezed her, “I’m not just saying these things to make you feel better. I’ve watched people constantly tear your character apart, and you may try to act like none of it gets to you, but I know that deep down it does. You’re brilliant at showing off a tough exterior and I’ve had the pleasure of being able to witness the softer side of you. The side of you that is full of heart, and wisdom, and has such genuine empathy. You just tend to close those things off when you’re working because people have built up such a reputation about you. But you’ve defied them with this. I don’t think you realize, Julia, you’re changing people’s opinion of you.”

“Hmm, yes, and... I do think I owe you some credit.”

David’s face lit up proudly, “Ah ha, I’ve been waiting for you to admit that! I changed Julia Montague! Thank you, thank you!” 

He stood, bowing to an invisible crowd and then sat back down, watching as she let out a hearty laugh.

“Alright, you can come off your high horse.”

“In all seriousness, I’m proud of you.” They shared another kiss before David raised his glass and clinked it with hers again.

They sat silently, just enjoying being in each other’s presence; they were both on their second glasses of champagne and Julia was already beginning to feel it.

“Now I remember why I don’t drink this anymore. It hits me faster than wine.”

“Are you drunk off champagne?” He began to ask, teasing her.

“A bit and I’m afraid if I drink any more I will be.”

“Well…,” he began filling her half-empty glass again, “in that case.”

Julia smirked and then quickly gulped down the fizzy drink, standing. “I’m going to get some wine. Would you like anything else?”

“Only for you to come back.”

She rolled her eyes and then made her way into the kitchen, placing her glass in the sink. Normally, she would rinse it out first, but she was exhausted and wanted to get back to David. She put a reusable cork into the bottle and stuck it in the fridge.

Grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine, she returned to the living room, reading the back of the label.

“Kim recommended we try this wine when we were out shopping the other day. It says...,” she trailed off when she raised her eyes, her throat suddenly going dry.

In the short time that she had been gone, David had stripped down, only the green party hat left covering his slightly raised cock.

Julia gulped as she stared and David teased her, “Why don’t you come open this present and see what I’ve got for you?”

She continued staring for a moment, licking her lips in response. She really did want to try the wine, _but_...David looked far more delicious as he leaned on the couch. 

“Julia,” he called in a sing-song voice, snapping her out of her reverie.

When she locked eyes with him, he continued, “Do you want your present?”

She blinked at him, still a bit shocked to find him in such a state. “You’re ridiculous..,”

“Maybe, but I happen to know this is your favorite.”

It was then her feet began to move, walking her over to the couch and absentmindedly setting the wine glass and bottle down onto the coffee table. 

She stood beside him for a beat, staring and contemplating her first move.

David wiggled his eyebrows, an encouragement for her to begin.

She leaned down, her voice husky in his ear, “I think you deserve a little celebration, too.” She removed the party hat from his cock, tossing it to the floor. 

His eyes went wide as she straddled him, letting out a low moan. “God, Julia…,”

She bent forward and took his lips between her teeth, nibbling a little before she covered his entire mouth with hers.

A lock of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes and as she continued to kiss him, David reached forward sweeping it behind her ear.

Soon, Julia felt him trying to lift the edge of her blouse, but she tutted, swatting his hands away, “No, last time you were in charge. It’s my turn.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he managed to choke out as her hips started grinding into him. He held onto her ass as her nails traced down his chest, her mouth sucking on his neck.

They continued just like that for a while until Julia felt herself beginning to throb between her legs.

She stopped, sitting up and pulled her blouse over her head.

David’s eyes lit up as he watched her reach behind herself to unclasp her bra. He smiled giddily as she bent down again, her breasts swinging in front of him.

She kissed him, tugging on his hair, and then her hands fell, her mouth never leaving his as she began unbuttoning her pants.

“Finally,” he cheered as she used her thighs to lift herself off him and he helped remove her trousers the rest of the way.

She threw them behind her, quickly removing her underwear as well.

As she sunk down onto his hard cock, David let out a long sigh. _God, she felt so good_.

Julia rode him until she felt him starting to come undone. However, just as he was going over the edge, she stilled her hips and slid down his legs to the end of the couch.

When he felt her mouth circle around his dick, his head rose from the couch briefly, “Fuck, I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

She only hummed in response, as her tongue began swirling around this length.

His head fell back onto the cushion.

Her lips opened and closed over his shaft, making his body tense as he started bucking into her. She placed a hand on his chest, stopping him as she continued to suck him into oblivion.

Before he could come all the way down from his climax, her body sunk onto him again, sticking his cock between her legs.

He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and then felt her shove his length inside of her.

This time her movements were slow. Her hips going up and down in a rhythm that sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

They rocked together, David taking one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing. A gasp elicited from her throat and she bent down to smother him in another kiss.

Gently, he started to pick up their pace, thrusting in and out of her and suddenly the intensity made Julia sit up.

Her head fell backward as he continued bucking into her, loud moans falling from her lips.

“Right there,” he heard her say, his lower body slamming into her with more force. “Oh, don’t stop!”

While he was doing that, David reached a few fingers up and started rubbing her clit in circles, making her ride him faster.

“Come on, let go,” he growled, adding more pressure to the sensitive area.

She shrieked as his fingers worked their magic and he bucked into her one final time. “Fuck!”

In seconds, his own orgasm followed, as a quiet Jesus Christ, left his lips.

Julia began laughing as she laid against his chest, his fingers softly grazing her back as they caught their breaths.

As their chests rose and fell together, they were silent, basking in their bliss.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

“ _Shit_.” David said, surprised they were being interrupted. He was about to go for round two.

The doorbell rang a second time and he groaned.

"Who the fuck could that be?” Julia asked, sitting up as her eyes went wide.

“I don’t know.”

David sat up now too, reaching for her blouse and handing it to her.

She whimpered at the loss of contact as he carefully moved her from his hips and ran to their bathroom, grabbing his robe.

Julia tied the bow on her blouse after putting it over her head, and then covered her lower half with a blanket she had pulled from the back of the couch. She wasn’t quite ready to get fully dressed.

She sat against the armrest as she watched David walk to the door.

Before opening it, he looked through the peephole and smirked. He couldn’t exactly make out what was on the other side of the door, but the idea that someone else wanted to celebrate her victory too made his heart flutter.

“Who is it?” She asked as he started unlocking all of the locks, opening the door a little.

The corridor was empty, however, save for a large silver balloon that read _Congratulations_ tied to a small red box, a card tucked between the gold ribbon.

David chuckled as he reached for the gifts, bringing them inside and shutting the door with his backside. He had a good idea who they were from.

“I think this is for you,” he walked over and handed her the box, sitting down beside her.

“Oh!” She removed the card, placing the box and balloon on the table. Opening the envelope, she took the card out and began reading aloud.

“ _Congratulations on passing your bill, Julia! We’re so proud of you and can’t wait to see you at the weekend! Love, Ella, and Charlie._ ” 

David beamed with pride as he watched her read their names from the card, a small smile creeping onto her face.

“How sweet!” She placed the card on the table and then lifted the box, glancing at him quickly. She would not cry. Nope, not at all. She had fought off the tears this long. A thoughtful gift from David’s children would not get her.

In the meantime, David had untied the balloon from the box, letting it float in the air.

As she opened the lid, the smell of chocolate and mint wafted through the room. A small piece of cake sat inside.

David had stood and proceeded to the kitchen, grabbing a fork, and hastily returned to her.

“How did they know mint chocolate cake was my favorite?” She looked at him as he handed her the fork, and she carefully sliced into a corner of the cake, taking up the piece and shoving it into her mouth.

He gave her a cheeky grin, “They might have had some help.” He leaned in then, trying to steal the new bite she had just gotten for herself.

“I think bloody not,” she retorted, pulling away from him. “The card said, Julia. Not _David_ and Julia.”

He feigned a pout that soon turned into a smile as he knew better than to ask her for a bite of her favorite cake.

“Fine,” he stood, “I’m going for more champagne. Do’y want any?”

She shook her head, stuffing another bite into her mouth, “No, thank you but I’d like a glass of water, please.”

David smirked, “Okay.”

He returned shortly with their refreshments.

“Thank you,” Julia said as she took the glass from him, carefully setting the box back on the table.

As he sat beside her again, he noticed the box was now empty.

He took a gulp of his champagne and settled into the cushions, pulling her close to him and kissing the side of her head.

“I know I’ve said it already, but I really am proud of you, Julia. I don’t care what anyone says, you’ll make a great Prime Minister.”

She scoffed, “If I ever get the chance to announce my bid.”

After the explosion at St. Matthew’s--after she had healed and they’d both gone to therapy and after their relationship had been made public--Julia was back at the Home Office working as Home Secretary. However, in the time it had taken her to recover, an investigation had been opened, and they had found Lorraine Craddock, Luke Aikens, and Nadia Ali guilty on all charges.

But with all of the mess, some changes had to be made. Volser had been replaced by the Foreign Secretary. Many of the people who had worked in the office before were now gone. And it took a lot of convincing for the sitting Prime Minister to let her come back to work. 

“You’ll get to one day. I promise you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Julia chortled, “Good luck with that.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know,” she placed a hand against his cheek, her thumb rubbing back and forth, “and I’m very grateful to you. But...it could cost you your job.”

“It’s not like I’ve never risked my job for you before,” he wiggled his eyebrows, referring back to their conversation under white sheets at The Blackwood Hotel.

“That doesn’t mean you should keep doing it with every job you get.” She shook her head at him, “Do you know what I had to do to get you back into the police force?”

He nodded, “I do.”

“Then please…,”

“Alright, I’m only joking.” David received a sharp glare, “I’ll behave, I swear.”

“Thank you,” Julia leaned in to kiss him and soon it became more intense. After a moment, she pulled away, “Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”

“Aye,” he stole another kiss and then held a hand out to her, helping her up.

Together they walked a few steps, hand in hand before he stopped and lifted her into his arms.

“David!” She squealed, kicking her legs a bit as he gripped her closer to his chest.

To keep her from saying anything else, his lips crashed against hers once more as he carried her to their bedroom.

They began making love and as he had his way with her, he thought to himself, _Quite the celebration indeed_.


End file.
